


Mcyt Streamer One-shots // slow updates !!

by urmcmdotcom



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, DadSchlatt, Domestic Fluff, Dream Smp, EpicSMP, F/F, F/M, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lunch Club - Freeform, M/M, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Open to requests, Platonic Relationships, Probably lot of angst, SMPLive - Freeform, editor wilbur hopefully, my head hurts i dont know what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmcmdotcom/pseuds/urmcmdotcom
Summary: ⤹⋆⸙͎۪۫｡˚۰˚☽˚⁀➷just some mcyt one shots ! :) open to requests ! :D anything from angst, platonic shit, domestic stuff, fluff, smut. whatever ! :)  i hope you have a good stay here ! I am very big into dreamsmp, smplive and lunch club so,,, expect that ! please do not harass me or anyone in this! this is purely for fun ! ﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ☆ﾟ°˖* ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Cscoop | Cooper & Traves | Travis, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 39
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also on wattpad under @/urmcmdotcom !! :)

Hey! I've gotten very big into mcyt recently, mostly dream smp and smplive! And I love to write, it's a way of escape for me ! I completely understand if you are uncomfortable with shipping / fanfics in general but pls do not harass me !! I do this simply for entertainment ! I do not ship any of these people in real life !! so please do not take this seriously, thank you :) this is just for fun :D  
also i find it easier and more interesting for me to use the people i am hyperfixated on rather-than random people, or like.. oc's :)!  
Again, please do not harass me or any of the creators in this !! But, if any of them ask me to take it down i will do it w/o hesitation!!!

With that being said !! I will do anything really! I'm always down for suggestions because I get bored easily and my brain isn't very good with coming up with shit !!  
I will put cw over anything that I feel needs it. If you see something in the fic that you need a cw for i will surely put one for you !! :)

There are a few topics that I refuse to write about like;  
\- r*pe / sexual assault unless it's for a characters background and has significance to the story!! I will put a tw for it!!  
\- suicide / self harm unless like stated before  
\- I won't do x readers , they are just boring to me.  
\- under aged characters unless platonic !  
\- incest

\- anything with callmecarson

Now, I'm sure there will be things in here like gore, major character death, etc. If that is the case I will put a tw!  
I write quite a lot of angst ! Aaa but I am just as willing to write fluff and things !

☆ - smut / nsfw

Ships I will not do !  
\- Tommy, tubbo, purpled x [insert person] ( unless it is platonic,,, i don't want to ship fucking minors,, that's weird um. )  
\- Fundy and Wilbur (they are father and son, you cant change my mind.)  
\- Anyone in the sleepy bois inc with each other (family. family. family.)  
\- Dream and Wilbur, I just don't find it fun :/ sorry !! if you have a good plot with them tho... 

Ships I will do ! (No minors obviously)  
\- anyone from dream smp  
\- anyone from smplive  
\- lunch club members ( there will be a ◇ in front of those chapters if any! )  
\- i would love to use arg wilbur in some of these, so :)  
\- minx and niki !

Also! I know I've said a lot and I'm sorry, but if you've made it to here,, thank u:) but two (?) more thing, I get unmotivated very quickly so probably slow updates and I am sorry :(!  
And also I have dyslexia so if I spell something wrong or get a word wrong I am very sorry! And I'm always welcome to help with that:) please don't think I am stupid 💔

\- I also have a hard time with grammar erm.. anyways.

Okay!! I'm finished, I hope you enjoy this!! i am very nervous to post this (/gen) please be nice to me waa waa im baby im so soft uwu /j 

Update ; realizing a lot of these are Schlattbur, they're my hyperfixation so,, please god send me requests + a song that gives u the vibe (optional!!).


	2. 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 ┊dadschlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) heyimrain on tik tok gave me this idea so pls check them out !!
> 
> Song ; Dream by The Pied Pipers 
> 
> Pairing ; none, this is platonic :)
> 
> Prompt ; Jschlatt has accidently started to grow attached to the little man by his side, Tubbo. Tschlatt. The little dudes horns even started to grow in! He was doing this for him. He would never show his actual care for the 16 year old, but it was there.  
> But wilbur and Tommy were out to get revenge. 
> 
> ! - Tw for major character death and description of blood/death - !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! the ending was a mess but ! kinda like this one :) yeah yeah if you read all of it I love you <3 ok that's all have a nice day ! I am.. very nervous to post my shit um anyways D: ! I hope u like it erm :)
> 
> final word count: 5232!! 
> 
> // kinda read it over a few times probably still fucked up on some bits

The plans for the festival were going swimmingly. Tubbo had been working his ass off and it showed. As Schlatt walked down the path, blocking in the area the festival would be held, a crooked smile grew on soft pink lips. The only sound being the wind and gentle taps of his heel on the stone path. A small sigh left from between his lips, contentment. His eyes moving across the place he had claimed for his own, 'Manberg. "Tubbo did a fuckin' good job." Muttering to himself, a small surge of pride moved throughout his body. It was quite a new feeling, knowing the pride wasn't for himself but for the bee loving 16 year old. He shook his head slightly, he knew letting his emotions take control was a very bad idea. They could break down his nation, his presidency, his 'Manberg. That was not going to happen. 

"Schlatt! Big man!" He heard a familiar voice from behind his back. His hands tightening on the fence that blocked in the area, knuckles turning white. Schlatts eyes closed, letting a sigh leave his lips once more. This time it was more out of annoyance. He didn't know why he felt it. Maybe, it was the fact that he wanted this time alone, silence, something he didn't get often anymore.

"Hello, Quackity." His voice came out smooth, slick and full of poison. "Why aren't you helping with last minute preparations?" He asked, eyes shifting from the land before him to the man behind him. The smallers posture swiftly changed from cocky to enclosed and,, nearly a hint of hurt. Caught off guard by the leaders sudden serious tone, but it was instantly corrected into a more confident stance. 

Quackity left out a soft snort, clearly trying to pass this off as a joke. "Psh, Jmoney. You're joking, yeah?" He laughed softly, looking to the side. Not matching the tallers eyes. Schlatt could tell he felt weak, smaller, towered over. He liked feeling that power. "I'm the vice president! The reason you're even in power in the first place." Slightly rolling his eyes, a scoff leaving his lips. He was getting up on that high horse he tended to have. 

The presidents posture slowly grew taller, his ear twitching slightly, annoyance filling his senses. A sarcastic laugh soothingly leaving behind his sharpened teeth, the smirk that he was known for tugging at his lips. "God damnit," He sighed out, his head slightly tipping back as his hand moved up to run through his hair. "Do you have a fuckin' brain!" His voice suddenly boomed. His eyes narrowing, "You don't have that fucking power! I don't want to even talk about this right now. Go help Tubbo." He spat. He didn't care about that fucker, he didn't need him. But, the slight nagging under his skin got the better of him, so he brushed the sudden seriousness off as a joke. "Cute ass." He added, jokingly. Doing his best to lighten the mood. 

The nineteen year old's stance was changing, Schlatt couldn't read him. His brain had turned off, now completely forgetting what he came to the president to talk about, "Yeah, I'll just go.. help Tubbo!" He tried to not let the words get to his head. The kid knew his worth, the older knew that. But, he was starting to think he might be going a little hard on him. That never stopped him before, so why did it bother him now?

"Alright, I'll see you 'round Big Q. Don't have too much fun with out me, now." He let a forced chuckle press its way through gritted teeth, god he had to get a grip on himself. He was met with a slight smile and a nod, before the younger had left. He let a breath, he didn't even realize he was holding, out. Making sure his vice was far enough away before continuing down the stone path. 

The air he breathed in felt fresh, trying to calm the intrusive thoughts that had started to peak throughout his mind. What if this festival was a bad idea? What if something horrible goes wrong? No, but everything you think of is perfect! the next idea always better than the last. His god complex and crippling self-doubt battling it out in his brain. He shook off all the nerves, his eyes closing. Letting his surroundings ease his mind. 

Once his eyes opened again, he felt.. better. More calm. 

As he walked the trail leading around the podium, a grin grew on his face. Seeing the color spread around 'Manberg, it just, felt right. He knew in his heart nothing could bring him down, it was nearly time, people would be showing up in a few hours or so. He would meet with Tubbo, see if his speech was ready. 

\- 

It took him nearly thirty minutes to find the little man. He was standing in front of a mirror, he looked kind of conflicted. Messing around with his hair, "Tubbo! My right hand man ─ What are you doing?" His voice changed from excitement to concern. He walked closer to the 16 year old, standing behind him to see what he was looking at in the mirror.

Schlatt must have caught the smaller man off guard because he was quick to cover his head of hair with a tomato red beanie. "Oh! Hi Schlatt, you scared me." Tubbo let out a soft laugh, nervous. That confused the older, his face twisting into a face that conveyed that emotion. An eye brow raising as a chuckle erupted from his chest.

"Don't be so nervous," He said placing a hand on his shoulder. Another warm laugh leaving his lying lips. "What're ya' hiding from me, little man?" He said, a more stern question hidden under a soft, playful tone. Tubbo looked up, his eyes meeting Schlatt's in the mirror, The taller could basically hear the cogs turning in the kids head. Trying so hard to pick up a reason, a lie, to tell the president. 

Tubbo soon enough sputtered out, "Uh, nothing─ just, just getting ready to give the speech." He smiled at the ram-man. Surely getting anxious, but why? what could he be hiding? this started to get under Schlatt's skin. The paranoia digging up from the back of his mind, Tubbo was still his right hand man, right?

The eyes in the mirror narrowed at the smaller man in front of him, letting a harsh but nearly comforting laugh out. He may only have known the bee loving child for a short period of time but he did know him well enough to know that he was anxious. Lying to him. 

"Mhm." He hummed, his hand moving to run through his hair. "Tubbo, you know I.. care about you, right?" His voice came out soothingly, closing his eyes lightly. Before turning his attention back to the smaller boy. It was taking a lot in him to not out right yell at the kid, but he wasn't going to do that. "I just want you to trust me, you're my right hand man!" gently letting out a laugh, "We have to trust each other, little man." He said, his voice shifting to a darker tone. 

The comment about Schlatt actually caring about something other than himself, and that something being Tubbo? Didn't make him feel right, scared him, slightly. "I─" A sigh left his lips, before he pulled off the beanie. He felt tears building up in his eyes, as the small ram horns started to poke from his head. The stinging tears pricked up in his eyes, slowly falling down his rosy cheeks. The tallers eyes softened, almost instantly.

He felt an emotion that he had never really felt before, he couldn't even explain it. Tubbo,, had horns? Ram horns? When he noticed the tears starting to stream down his face, Schlatts mood quickly changed, turning the sixteen year old to face him. Kneeling down so they were at the same height, a small smile growing on his face. "Tubbo─ hey, hey. Don't cry." He said softly, moving his hand to the smallers face, gently wiping his tears. "Don't cry, this─ this isn't a bad thing." He softened his words, trying his complete best to comfort the kid.

"But─ Tommy, he'll.. he'll hate me." He said, his nose getting all sniffily. It wasn't like he hated being around Schlatt, it's just.. Tommy was his best friend and the thought of losing the only family he had? It hurt. 

The ram-man bite at the skin at his bottom lip, "He won't hate you, big man! He and you─ have been doing dumb shit together for,, what? ever?" He let out a warm chuckle. Watching Tubbo slowly start to calm, his tears not falling as heavily. "And hell, if that fucker stops being friends with you because of horns growin' out of your head he's the one losing. You can't let fear hold you back, you're gonna show 'em all one day─ that you.. you are a fucking legend.". The older man opened his arms for the kid, offering his comfort. Showing his softer side. It only took about half a second of over thinking for Tubbo to wrap himself around the man. Schlatt let out a harsh sigh out of pure surprise, a laugh leaving his lips as he engulfed the kid in a hug. 

It was his first experience of,, family? Actually caring for someone who wasn't himself or power. It made him nervous? Scared, even. 

After what felt like an eternity, Tubbo let go of the man, wiping the final stray tears from his cheeks. "Thanks, Schlatt." He said softly, looking down at his shoes. Feeling himself calm down, sniffing slightly. 

The man chuckled, "It's no problem, big T." He stood up straight and ruffled up the kids hair. "Now, go get ready, the festival starts in like an hour." He said, watching Tubbo fix his hair. "The horns fit you well, kid." He smiled, pride slightly growing in his chest. he could feel the bond growing between them. Maybe, it was time to get close to someone again. Let another person rule with him. 

And with that he left Tubbo, letting him get ready.

\- 

Before the festival had started Tubbo had promised to meet Tommy and Wilbur, talk about the plans or something. He wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't nervous, he was terrified. He never wears a hat, what if they ask about it? But then his mind went back to what Schlatt said, that it was on them if they hated him for having horns growing out of his head.

As he walked up to the top of the building they were on, he felt the soft breeze hit his face making him shiver. He saw Tommy and Wilbur sitting down, they seemed to be having a pretty heated argument and Tubbo hated getting in the middle of those. But, nevertheless he pulled through and walked right over to them. "Hi, guys." He smiled lightly.

"Tubbo! My friend! Just the big man I needed to see!" Tommys smile bloomed as he saw his best friend approaching. "I was just telling Wilbur about how I don't think blowing up everything we worked for is a good idea." He said walking closer to the smaller boy and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. 

Wilbur had only rolled his eyes at Tommys remark, "Well, what do you think, Tubbo?" He asked his arms crossing over his chest. "Do you think it's a good idea to blow up L'manberg?" His voice had not even a sign of life. A complete contrast to Tommys lively personality. 

"Um─ Well.. um.. We could blow up 'Man─ L'Manberg, yes. But, there are.. obviously other ways we could go about it,, I─ I mean! Wilbur you have great ideas, sure.. But, this isn't just our home, this is what so many others call home." His voice was still soft, not wanting to anger him. 

"Yeah, for some reason I just knew you were going to say some bullshit like that." Wilburs voice had venom leaking throughout it. "You've grown attached to that bastard, haven't you? Huh!" His voice grew, Tubbos stance changing to a more closed in one. Tommy stared at Wilbur, obviously confused at this point. 

So, he spoke up. "What even do you mean by 'grown attached'. Tubbo would never do that, what the fuck kind of question even is that." Tommy laughed, hiding the fact that he was starting to question himself, was he?

"What the fuck do you think!" Wilbur laughed, the laughter laced with sarcasm. "I am not stupid, I can put pieces together. You've turned against us Tubbo. Haven't you?" His voice morphing into a sickly sweet tone. 

"What? No─ what would even make you think that?" The shortest of the three was basically pleading. 

Wilbur stepped closer to Tubbo, "Show him." He spat, looking down at the now shaking boy. "Show him what you're hiding under that beanie." He said, voice softening, luring him into a flux safety. Tommy was obviously growing confused, staring at the two with concern, not liking the feeling of being left out on some big secret.

Tubbos eyes grew in fear as he looked up into the chocolate brown eyes that the man had, "I.. I don't know what you mean─" He tried to say before the rose red beanie was forcefully being pulled off his head. As he felt it leave his hair and small horns exposed he shut his eyes tight. Only hearing a small gasp from Tommy. 

"Tubbo.. You.. You have horns?" He asked, his face twisting into confusion then hurt then anger. His emotions getting the better of him, like always. "And when were you going to tell me!" His voice grew louder. 

Tubbo was quick to defend himself, though. "I don't know, dude! I was scared! Do you think I asked for them? Do you think I want to be associated with Schlatt! I─ I didn't tell you because I thought I would lose the only people I had as family!" He cried. He had never really gotten that emotional over something like this, but after rethinking about what he said he felt something stab at his heart. He didn't like Schlatt, right? He was suppose to hate him for taking their country. But, he just couldn't bring himself to, not after him being only nice to him. 

The youngest felt himself go through so many emotions at one time, he didn't want to fight with Tubbo. But he had a right to be upset! right?

Before he had even gotten another word in Wilbur cut in, "Then prove it." He muttered. "tonight, during your speech. Say the line, techno, me, and tommy will kill him tonight. We'll take back our land. And everything will be fine." His voice was so warm, yet his words sent shivers down his spin. "Prove to me─ to us. You will put your true friend─ no.. no, family first." 

Tubbo was left with those words ringing in his ear, he could only dread what was to come.

-

In what felt like no time, Schlatt was standing behind his giant throne as people sat down on the chairs spread around on the ground. He felt the nerves spike up in his throat, "You've got this big guy, nothing can get you down." He muttered to himself. He took in a deep breath, seeing Tubbo, in the same red beanie from earlier, and Quackity walking towards the stage. As they got closer he put on his confident façade and shifted on his feet. "Ah! There's the big men!" He said Putting his strong hands on either of their shoulders, getting a smile from the younger of the two. 

Quackity rolled his eyes, playfully, "Schlatt! Big man!" They were all hyping each other up at this point. "Who all showed up?" He asked, peaking from behind the unreasonably tall chair, seeing people still settling in. 

"Quite a few, nearly everyone." Schlatt said nonchalantly, "God, Tubbo, you got your, er.. Speech ready?" He asked. Feeling like he could light up a cigarette right about now. He didn't wait for a reply though, "Doesn't matter, you're gonna do great." He said with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Alright, alright. Come on. Let's get this shit started!" He said, getting himself excited.

They walked back so they were all in front of everyone, Tubbo standing to his right and Quackity standing on his left. "Hello, everyone!" His voice booming through the mic. It didn't take long for him to get confident, letting every word come with ease. His usual messy composer gone. "I'm so glad you all could make it!" He chimed, his hands clasping the mic in front of him to ajust the height slightly. "What a wonderful day, can we all take a moment to apprieciate this big lad." He started, his hand motioning towards Tubbo. 

hearing a few words of praise from the crowd, "I mean.." He let out a sigh, "At the end of the day, Tubbo is the guy who.. who made this all happen." His words were soft, though they were amplified by the mic. Letting soft prickles of emotion pop up behind his words, trying not to show it too much, of course. He was big bad Schlatt. He took a moment to look at the sixteen year old before going on, "He's constantly slaving away as I just sit back, he does so much for this lovely place. And, if we're being honest; I don't think we would be even close to where we are today without him." Warm, speaking from the heart, out of character for him, sure. But, he was going to let his gratitude for this kid show. he heard a small 'thank you, schlatt' from tubbo and that just made his smile grow. "I really mean that, Tubbo. I do really consider you my right hand man.." He gave one last comforting smile before his attention turned back to the crowd. 

He went on, at this point he was comfortable, leaning against the mic stand. "and well, when Tubbo said he 'ya know, schlatt, i'd like to say my peace about how great this country is and how awesome you are.'" Letting out a small laugh, only poking fun at the kid. "Ya know, who am I to say no to that." He chuckled, bright, sitting up straighter as he recalled talking about the festival with the brunette. "so, without any further ado, I think i'll put big man Tubbo, my right hand man, my- erm.. My protégé up on the mic.. and um yeah, spit some bars!" He finished, about to pass it over to the kid. Hearing soft chanting coming from the crowd and even seeing Quackity and a few others clap. Pride. 

It was Tubbos turn to give his speech. A smile grew on the tallers face, "You've got this, Tubbo." He said softly to the kid. Moving out of the way so the smaller could give his speech. 

Tubbo was shaking, going off of everything he remembered. The slight fear of speaking in front of all of the people masked by the confidence he put on. He learnt that from Schlatt. But, the nerves were from more than just having to give the speech, it was for what was coming. Tommy was right there, Wilbur with him. The tnt under 'Manberg making his stomach turn. His eyes shifted to look at the man he was growing closer to. 

His voice started shaky, fast, like you were called on to read during class when you obviously didn't want to go. "Our people have been beaten down by royals and dictators for so long. Now, we are finally free. Free to elect who we want. Free to live how we want. Most importantly, we can go where ever we want without the confine of those huge black walls. So, with that in mind, I would like to thank everyone for coming to this wonderful event." He didn't even take a breath, growing more nervous as his hands slightly shook, looking down at the notes he sloppily scribbled down before his speech. Trying his best not to look at it too much. Going off of what he remembered.

He let himself take a breath, his eyes blurring slightly as tears rose then fell. Taking that time to look at the ram hybrid for comfort, getting a warm smile and a thumbs up in return. Mouthing a soft, "You did great kid." This made Tubbo start to calm, his nerves slightly subsiding. 

As Tubbos speech was coming to an end, his eyes moved up to the top of the building Tommy and Wilbur were at. Locking eyes with Wilbur, he felt his throat close up. God, he couldn't do this, this was his home, nothing good could come out of this. But, thankfully he did talk to them about this, they weren't going to go through with this? right? 

The last few words came out of his mouth slick like butter, "Let the festival begin.", it made his blood run cold. But, nothing happened? Tnt didn't go off, he was still standing up straight, he could even faintly, in the background of his mind, feel Schlatts hand clasp onto his shoulder. They were fine. A smile grew on his face, they were fine. 

This was until the first arrow was shot. 

Nearly hitting the president, only missing by an inch. Instantly everyone on the stage grew anxious, "Who the fuck did that?" Schlatts voice echoed through the crowd. "You could've killed me! Are you fuckin' insane?" He said, but mostly laughing it off, a fluke, a faulty arrow, maybe even a pesky skellington someone missed. 

But no. That was just the start. 

And without another blink of an eye, Technoblade had placed water and shot up to the stage. "This is anarchy!" His voice was much more stern, but fueled with pure rage and almost nearly pleasure at the mere thought of taking down the government. starting chaos. 

Schlatts eyes grew as the axe came right towards him, pushing the smaller out of the way as he fell to the side. The shinning diamond getting stuck in the wooden stage. The ram-man only just missing its rathe, "What the fuck!" Was the last thing he could scream before scurrying to stand. Quackity cowering beside him. "Tubbo─ Tubbo are you okay?" He suddenly asked to the small boy on the other side of the deranged anarchist pig. 

He wasn't even given time to answer, Tommy and Wilbur were jumping from the building. Nobody was stopping them. It had all gone down hill, everyone had already gotten up and as far away as possible, the only stragglers being Niki. seemingly being on pogtopia's side. 

"You bastards! This was suppose to be a good thing!" Schlatt spat, throwing his hands up. Tubbo had been moving around, nervously trying to get closer to the ram hybrid. He knew what was to come. He─ he had to stop it. 

It was becoming all too late for that now, though. 

"Schlatt, oh.. schlatt." Wilburs thick british accent like venom on his tongue. like a candy apple dipped in posion, "You stupid man." He practically seethed, "This was never yours. This place will always be our home." A sick and twisted grin grew on his plump lips as he watched the president start to fall back in fear. 

It wasn't long before he brought the firework to sit nicely in the crossbow, readying it. "I want you to perish, I want you to suffer. I never. And I whole-heartedly mean never, want to see you, again." He stared down at the man he use to call his friend. An evil glint hiding behind beautiful coffee brown eyes. So warm. So inviting, yet so wicked. 

Even Tommy was starting to grow concerned, maybe he was going too far? But Wilbur never saw it that way. Oh no. He didn't want to feel better. He wanted everyone who made him hurt to feel worse. 

"Wilbur─" 

"Shut the fuck up, Tommy." This wasn't Wilbur, god, this was so much worse. Pouring salt right into Schlatts wounds and licking up the tears he spilt. "God! do you even understand? We built this from the ground up and this prick thinks he can take it all away─ oh no.. no, no, no." He locked eyes with Schlatt. A smirk living on his face. "I hope you burn in hell." A laugh leaving his smug face as he pulled back the firework. The ram in complete shock as he watched in horror, paralyzed by fear. His tail that was once wagging out of pure excitement flattened completely and tucked right between his legs. 

"Wilbur.. Please─" Schlatts voice coming out in a meek whisper, jumping slightly with every step Wilbur took closer to him. Wilburs face only twisted into more delight, enjoying watching him beg for mercy. The sad thing is he wasn't just living for himself anymore, he had something to hold on to, something to want to live for. His eyes moved to meet with the smaller sixteen year old boy he had grow so very fond of, Tubbos face showed fear. Schlatt didn't want him to be scared, he only gave the boy a reassuring smile. The pure fear the grown man had slightly subsiding for only a moment before his attention was abruptly taken back to the 6'5 man in front of him. 

About seven feet away at this point. "Schlatt, as much as I would love to hear your begs for life all night. I've got a nation to rebuild or.. or even better burn to the fucking ground. I would like to say its been a pleasure─ but, let's be real.. It really hasn't." And with those final words, Wilbur pulled the crossbow all the way back and let the firework fly. 

And in a burst of color, they were blinded by the string of bright lights and screams. Only becoming white noise to Wilbur as the pure bliss fell over him, knowing it was over. 

or so he thought.

Wilbur had walked closer as the firework went off, hoping to laugh at Schlatts dying body one last time before getting his land back. But what he saw made his heart drop into his stomach. 

"No! How could you! How fucking could you─ Wilbur he─ Get the fuck away!" Schlatts voice rang through his ear, he was still alive. The body laying in the strong arms was Tubbo. He looked pale, meek, fragile. The blood soaking his white dress shirt and suit jacket. "Tubbo─ tubbo can you hear me, kid?" The ram was frantically yelling at the kid, shaking his shoulders. Only getting a groan of protest in return. 

Schlatt was sunk to his knees as Tubbos body laid lifeless on the floor. Wilbur felt dizzy only thing he could hear was the drowned out scream of Tommy. He was pushed to the side as the other sixteen year old raced to his side. 

"Tubbo, hey. Hey, it'll be alright, kid! it'll be okay─" Schlatts eyes started to sting, tears threating to pour from them. "Goddamnit! This should've been me!" He cried, putting his hand on the smaller boys cheek.

Tubbos eyes were slowly fluttering open and shut, "Schlatt─" He coughed, blood lightly dripping from his bottom lip. "Schlatt, I'm not scared.. anymore." He voice was strained, pain leaking from every word. Hot tears from the pure pain leaking from his eyes. 

The ram-man could barely even see anymore, tears blinding him. "Kid, you know I'm so fuckin' proud of you, okay? but, you shouldn't have done that─ you have so much to live for I mean─" He felt a sob break through his voice. 

The shorted man only smiled, "Schlatt.. you know I care about you right? make this place grand.. Stay strong big man.." He said his breath getting thinner, Tommy and Schlatt both looking over him. "And─ Tommy.. I.. I want you to know I─" The little man was getting himself choked up at this point, "I love you, dude.. You're family." He said, a salty tear slowly rolling down his cheek. 

Tommy was rambling out apologies, saying sorry for every single little fight, every mess up, anything just pouring out. He was sobbing, he looked a mess, "No─ You'll be okay! you'll be okay, Tubbo it's okay!" He cried, as the older of the two just smiled up at him. 

"It was a pleasure fighting with you─ big.. big man.." His smile plastered on the pale face. 

Tubbo_ went off with a bang by WilburSoot

And just like that he was gone. Schlatt felt something in his chest tighten as he heard the faint yell of Tommy, it was in the back of his mind. Barely there. "he's not gone.. he─ he can't be." He let out a sarcastic laugh, this was some sort of joke. He wiped the small amount of blood dripping from the youngers lips, "It'll be alright, kid.. It'll be alright.." He said gently picking the smaller up.

"Get the fuck out!" Schlatt suddenly yelled, his voice filled to the brim with hatred. Staring Wilbur straight in the eyes. Wilbur didn't say a word, he looked ashamed. As he should. "Please.." His voice breaking as he spoke, closing his eyes. 

"Wilbur, he's gone! and you have nothing to say." Tommy spoke, tears already streaming down his face. Wilbur had just stood, in utter shock. 

Seeing the brown haired boy just laying, lifeless. "Come on, Tommy." Wilbur said slowly. His voice coming out cold as ice. 

"You killed Tubbo! You killed him!" His voice growing louder, he didn't notice it but Niki had walked up to them at this point. Her hand laying on the sixteen year olds shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry, Tommy.." gentle, tip toeing around her words. 

-

After what felt like forever they had left. The only one staying with Schlatt was Quackity. But it was different. He was different. Colder. 

and it stayed that way. 

The glory days of 'Manberg being merely a memory. Schlatt swore he would never get attached to anyone again. And he stuck with that. 

till the end.


	3. 𝐞𝐧𝐯𝐲 ┊w.s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song ; Wilbur Soot by Bryson 
> 
> Pairing ; Wilbur soot and Schlatt 
> 
> Prompt ; Schlatt is a broken man, wil calls and god so many memories come back.  
> // i'm dealing with terrible dysphoria atm and if you're struggling with body imagine i suggest not reading this. It's basically a rant fic to get my emotions out! :) but remember i love you !! no matter what ur goin through ur beautiful to me :)! this ones kinda short !! :)  
> \-- cw & tw (??) body dysmorphia // bad body image // mention towards eating disorder --

envy ; 

" a feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck "

Envy, that's what he felt every time he clicked onto the same stupid instagram page. Seeing his lively curls, curls that over took the waves that splashed on the shore in the early morning. Doe eyes, the same eyes he just wanted to get lost in and never find a way out. The smile lines on perfectly imperfect skin. His slim figure that just always made Schlatt want to dig into his own skin and rip out any last bit of fat he had left. The stupid fucking freckle under his left eye, shit, Schlatt has mapped out every little beauty mark. As creepy or obsessive as it sounds he just cant stop himself. Something always brought him back to the same pictures, analyzing all the ways the gentle giant was better than him. Even the goddamn bags under his eyes fit him, brought together every last detail. 

The time had slipped through his clutching fingers, it seemed like all he did anymore was compare and contrast. Standing in the mirror lifting up his patterned shirt, staring at the flat chest wishing it would just go down farther. Wrapping his thumb and middle finger around his fragile wrists too see how far he could go down. He would never be as pretty as the British man. No matter how hard he tried. Sinking to his bruised knees, belittling himself over every small thing. The way when he smiled it was always crooked. Or how he always speaks without even a second thought. Or how he can't even find it in himself to care about how he presents himself. Or the way he loves and adores Wilbur for one quality but hates it on himself. 

The last few nights have looked exactly the same, staying up too late staring at his computer. His blood shot eyes glued to each picture.

Hunched over, head in his hands. Light music playing in his ears, the long cord of his headphones hooked up to his iphone. The gentle melody of whatever came on shuffling his Spotify playlist. It felt like an out of body experience. Feeling his heart beat throughout every inch of his body, so cold yet not at all. Something he couldn't explain. But, it was good. He got a high from the lack of sleep. even if he wanted to let his body rest he couldn't. Something in him wouldn't let him. He would lay awake wish there was a way to change every detail about the godforsaken vessel he would have to deal with until the day he passed. 

The pounding in the back of his mind becoming second nature. He was almost thankful for it, it gave him something to focus on that wasn't killing him from the inside out. 

So caught up in his own world he barely even noticed the soft jingle coming from his phone, discord. Like on que. 

Wilbur Soot is calling you ! 

was this some sort of sick joke? Of course he would call now. Debating in his head if he should actually answer or just let it ring until it eventually died out and he could go back to self loathing. 

But, Wilbur would always win. 

"Been awhile, hm?" 

The slick voice on the other end came crashing into his ears, making him feel shivers. As much as he teased him for it, you would think he hated the stupid accent, but it just made his heart boil. Made the disgusting envy grow. Of course he got to have the most soothing voice. 

Realizing the man on the other end was probably expecting an answer he forced out a bit of a chuckle and mumbled a quick, "guess so." it had been a lot longer then 'awhile'. Try a year. Hearing that stupid fucking voice made the memories slip right back from the depth of the hell that was Schlatts mind. "why are you callin' me anyways.." He muttered, instantly regretting it as he heard those pretty lips let out a sigh that showed he wasn't having it. It's not like he didn't want Wil around. Of course he wanted him. He always fucking has. But, it was so out of the blue.

The voice on the other end flattened, "I guess, I do owe you some sort of explanation."

that nearly made the younger laugh.

"some sort of explanation?" He confirmed, this time an actual laugh coming out. Sarcastic. Full of resentment and poison. All of the emotions he has kept built up really over flowing at this point. Not giving Wilbur the chance to continue, "You ghosted me, Wil! Just- god for no damn reason!" He started. Feeling the rage that he initially felt times 10. 

"schlatt, Please let me-" 

Cutting him off with a harsh, "No! No, wil. Let me." His voice rose. "We.. I considered you one of my best goddamn friends- Then, like a switch, you cut me out. You just.. stopped answering, blocked me out. Let my mind go wild. Making me think I did something wrong- so wrong that I lost someone I thought I never had to worry about losing!" His voice nearly cutting out, he had so much to say, so much to cry about, so much to finally let go of. The mix of anger and sadness blurring his mind. 

His hand clenching as his sight started to become fuzzy. They weren't sad tears more angry tears. "Wilbur-" He choked out, biting his lip to stop from letting another broken sob come from his mouth. He didn't want to show he was vulnerable and that what Wil did actually effected him to that extent. But he felt as if it was too late for that. The atmosphere in his room tightening around him. As if he was drowning. "You threw me to the wolves, man." he said, his fingers rubbing against his forehead as his headache became more prominent. a sick laugh coming from deep in his throat. 

Schlatt could basically hear the cogs in Wilburs head turning as he processed what he said. Maybe he was finally realizing his actions actually effect more than just himself. "can you let me explain now?" The voice was so much different than before, softer, maybe even a hint of regret in the mix. I guess the silence he got in return was enough for him because he kept going, "I did.. what I did for the both of us, Schlatt." And if that didn't add salt to the wound what he said next sure did. "We weren't good for each other."

What does that even fucking mean. 

Almost like Wil could read his thoughts, "I mean.. You made me confused, Schlatt." Just stab after stab. "Made me feel something- you shouldn't make me feel." He tried to explain without right saying it. Schlatt could hear a soft groan from the other end.

"I.. Don't know what you mean by that." He said lightly. His shaking hand carding through his thick brown hair. The confidence he always tried to radiate around Wilbur completely subsiding. A quiver in his voice. 

"I mean- god are you dense?" Wilbur sounded aggravated, usually Schlatt would point that out, laugh about it. Mock him. Drive him farther. Just for fun, to see if he would push back. I guess, that was his down fall. But this time, he just sat with his tail between his legs. "I- God, Schlatt- I was- I was falling for you! man. I was fucking-" A long sigh came after his words. The shorter could imagine he was throwing his arms around in defense. 

It was as if the world stopped. His brain melting on the spot. All the anger from before completely leaving, with such simple words. 

But wilbur wasn't done, "And the sad thing is, I knew it would never fucking work." An almost sad chuckle slowly seeping through the phone. You could practically cut the tension between them with a knife. "For one, you've made it pretty goddamn clear you could never even fathom the idea us together." His voice was so.. gentle, so heartbreaking. He sounded like a kicked puppy. though it was quickly contrasted with a sarcastic laugh, "Am I that unbearable?" It wasn't addressed towards anyone really. Just, spoken. 

Maybe it was Schlatts turn to be in shock. To let his words settle deep in the depths of his stomach to make a mix of butterflies and knives. "Wil- No. of course you're not- what." All the words he had stocked up in his brain leaving him in a mess of stuttering. "Wilbur. I wanted to be you- no scratch that, I want to be you. Everything about you is fuckin- perfect, dude. You-" He tried to find any word, but he couldn't settle on just one. "You made every day worth fucking waking up for, dude. I treasured every fuckin call, text, moment together. You think you had it fucking hard? You think this was hard on you?" He felt another cry coming on. "You think you were goddamn confused?"

" I.. Loved you." Ripping it off like a bandage. Letting the silence break them apart. 

"I don't think I should've called.." Was all Wilbur could say. He messed up. He chose the wrong words. Let it out too fast. He always fucking did this. Drove out the people he cared for because he spoke too soon. "It was nice catching up, Schlatt."

He wanted to curl into a ball, let the shame of his actions eat him alive, "Yeah. Hope we can talk again soon." 

"Yeah, me too." Though they both knew those words meant nothing. This felt all too official. It was an actual goodbye, something Schlatt would've been wishing for just yesterday but now that it's actually here he would do anything just for Wilbur to stay for another few minutes. "Bye, J." 

A small, simple tear falling down his pink cheek, "Goodbye, Wilbur." So many words left unsaid. So many questions left unanswered. Never to be answered. That was the end of it. The actual end. Maybe, just maybe, it was an okay thing that they were over. Wilbur was right. Even if they did show that they liked each other, actually got together, it still wouldn't have worked. Not with them both being in the public eye. But, he wanted to try, he would've given it all. Even if it ended with him more hurt than he could've ever imagined. He wanted to call him his, just for a moment. Feel all giddy whenever he got a call. Hear his voice every day, he wanted to feel wanted. Wanted by him. Now that ship has sailed and he would never get those moments back, when he felt like a teen getting their first kiss. 

And that was that, Wilbur hung up. Their last messages staring Schlatt right in the face. When things were good. 

Envy, thats what Schlatt felt whenever he saw her getting the attention that he once got from the curly haired man. 

Envy, when he would go live with her.

Envy, when he got to move on, got to have someone to keep him company when all schlatt got was reminders. All Schlatt got was the after math of two lonely men kidding themselves thinking it was love. 

Envy truly is a vile thing. And by god he was going to hell for it.


	4. 𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 ┊c.t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song ; freaks by surf curse
> 
> Pairing ; Cooper and Travis (platonic)
> 
> Prompt ; Some jackass tries messing with Travis and Cooper gets protective and gets into a fight. Also in this story covid isn't a thing so its alright to be at a party >:( also this is again very short ! :D but it was fun to write   
> requested by ; EternalDreamerXD
> 
> \- tw & cw (??) fighting + assault -

It was getting pretty late, his eyes fluttering a bit as a yawn left his lips. The hoodie he was wearing being way too thin for this weather, the wind seeping through the polyester with ease. The loud music from inside the house making his growing headache progress farther. His elbows pressing into his knees, simply just waiting for Cooper to be ready to leave. It seemed like the rest of the night would go this way, surrounded in smoke and bodies pressed together.

"Hey, hot-stuff"

He heard from behind him, cold like ice. Travis was not feeling it, he wanted to go home and watch a bad movie or some shit. So, he ignored him, hoping his problems would just go away. "Aye, I was talkin' to you." The smaller felt a boot tap into his back, making him fall forward a little. 

Travis groaned under his breath, turning abruptly to face the much taller man, all the anger in him melting into fear. Trying his best not to show it on his face, "I don't want trouble-" he tried to reason with him. Before he could even attempt to negotiate with this guy, he felt a hand dig into the collar of his hoodie and jerk him forwards. All words he had getting stuck in his throat as he was faced with the other. The putrid smell of cheap alcohol radiated off of this guy. 

It was as if no one saw him, everyone was too busy sucking face or too drunk to care. Being pulled up the steps of the porch, Travis tripping over his feet as he was brought along. The whole way the smaller was protesting, doing his best to push the mans hand away. Everything seemed basically hopeless, that was until he felt the hand let loose, Travis instantly falling back. Moving his hand up to where he had been held, squinting to see what had happened. 

"what the hell man!" The man just holding him screamed, seeing that the hand had moved up to his own nose, small drops of blood peaking out behind it. The shock in his face morphing to anger, his fist balling up and going straight at the guy who hit first. 

All the curly haired guy could do was watch, realizing it was Cooper who saved the day. 

Cooper moved his head away just in time, "Aye, aye. Buddy, what were you planning on doing?" he asked calmer than expected. Simply moving away from each blow, like a snowflake, delicate and oddly elegant. "calm down," the skater chuckled. But with one false movement a fist went right into his cheek, making him stumble back a little. 

The man stood taller, wiping his hand against his ocean blue jeans. "None of your goddamn business, twig-ass." He sneered, reaching back to hold onto Travis once again. But he had already moved away, before he could take another step Cooper had tackled him to the ground. Everyone around them had turned to watch the scene unfold by this point. 

some cheers surrounding them, others recording the event. Travis felt guilt trickle into the pit of his stomach as he noticed blood falling from his friends nose. "Cooper!" he tried to protest, though the blonde was winning this fight. The twenty-two year olds fist slamming into the creeps face over and over, things seemed to slow down. The song playing in the back, Where'd You Go, and flashing lights making it all feel like a movie. 

The thrumming in his head was making him feel light as a feather, yet his feet were glued to the floor. After what felt like ages of just watching he got the strength to clench his hands into the back of his friends hoodie pulling him off the guy laying on the ground. "You got him, cooper! You got him- stop!" He tried to get the other to let it go. Barely being able to get the string bean off this dude, as Cooper was being pulled away he gave one last 'Fuck You' by spitting right on the guys face. 

Once Cooper was on his feet the roles seemed to change as he grabbed onto the brown haired boys wrist, pulling him out of the crowd of people to the outside. The man on the ground forgotten. As soon they were out the door Travis was wrapped in a hug, without another word. They just stood there for a second, letting the initial adrenalin start to settle. They broke apart and Cooper instantly spoke, "Dude- are you alright? did he hurt you- I swear to god, Travis-" The worry in his eyes matched the tone in his voice. Examining the other all over, making the younger start to laugh. 

"I'm okay- i'm okay!" he said between soft chuckles, pushing the blondes hand away. A small smile resting on his face, times like this really showed that Cooper did genuinely care about him. "Are you, though? He knocked you pretty good." Travis said, the guilt coming back to stir up whatever he ate. Grabbing the mans forearm delicately pulling it towards him to look over his hands, they were red, small droplets of blood breaking through pale skin. 

A chuckle came from the other, removing his hand from the youngers grip, "battle wounds, makes me look badass." he gave in response, joking around. 

"My knight in shinning armor." Travis rolled his eyes as another laugh slipped past his thin lips. earning a punch in the shoulder, making his laugh grow. "Ow!" He fake whined along side the fit of giggles, it didn't actually hurt that bad. 

"I bet the dude in there has a small fucking dick, or! or- even better, it probably has some mutation." Cooper went on, "Probably fucking glows, like a damn glow stick or some shit-" Making himself and his best friend start to topple over with laughter. 

Travis felt himself gasp for air as he continued laughing, "Glow stick dick-" He wheezed out. Placing his hands on his knees, holding himself up as they both went on. 

"That shit fucking toxic too! He cant get no head! You- you fucking die if you gobble on that shit!" He was practically crying at this point.

"Gobble?" Travis uttered out between gasps, they continued to giggle like school girls about the assholes dick.

they took a little while before they eventually calmed down, left with small giggles. 

The party seemed to go right back into place, music still blaring. Travis wanted to leave before the guy got up again and found the strength to go for another fight. It was almost like Cooper could read his mind, starting to walk away from the house, the brunette following suit. 

Cooper swung his keys around his middle finger, unlocking the car with a click. They both got in with no other words, the emotions finally settling in. Wow. his eyes started to water a bit, "thanks, coop." He mumbled. A shaky hand coming up to run through his hair. 

Cooper looked over at his friend, gently putting his hand on the youngers shoulder. "Hey, it's no problem." He spoke, light. ruffling up Travis' hair. "let's just head home, yeah?" He offered a small smile before starting up his car and heading down the road. 

the whole car ride was silent, only sounds being the wind and soft music from the radio. The car smelled of weed and some cologne that Cooper probably got from a corner store that was half off. It was comforting, though. In an odd way, it made his chest warm up. Nearly falling asleep on the way. Completely and utterly drained. It was an emotional ride he wasn't expecting to go on. 

Every moment of the night replaying in his head, asking a million different questions. What if Cooper wasn't there? Shaking his head a bit, just wanting to sink. Be absorbed by the ground. Thank god he knew the street they were on, the same twists and turns he had been on thousands of times before. 

A small timid smile on his face as his eyes lined the road signs. It wasn't long before they were pulling up the small apartment building they called home. He could feel the skaters eyes on him but he didn't want to move yet. He had just found a more comfortable position and he didn't want to give that up just yet. Besides, he felt as ease in that moment. Though his friends voice cut through the easy silence; "Do you wanna get out?" It was a question, sure, but it was more to help edge Travis to get out of the car. 

Giving a nod in return he opened up the door stepping outside and letting the fresh air burn his nose, making a soft shade of pink start to form along his pale skin. 

Cooper was the one to open the door for the younger, them both being greeted by warm air and the stillness of an empty house. It wasn't long before Travis noticed that there was still a bit of dried blood above the blondes lip, feeling obligated to fix him up since he was the one who got him into this mess. "I'll be right back." He muttered pushed Cooper a bit out of the way. Picking out the last few bandages and medical supplies they had. Shit, they really needed to go to the store. He'd bring it up with his roommates later he decided. 

Waddling back from the hall way he saw the older flipping through channels on the T.V. settling on some bad life-time movie. Something they would usually do, just sit with each other and laugh about terrible acting like they could do any better. "Coopie im gonna fix you up," He said all jokingly, making his voice sound extra stupid just to brighten up the mood a bit. Getting a laugh and small 'shup up, dude' from the man on the couch. 

The lights had been turned on by this point, noticing Cooper had taken up all the room on their small leather couch, "move." Travis complained, his hands being full of the medical supplies even though they would most likely only need peroxide and bandages. When his friend acted as if he couldn't hear him he brought up his leg and pushed the blondes legs to the ground, getting a gasp and the middle finger as a thank you for doing all the tough work for him. "sit up," The brunette instructed

Cooper let a groan leave his lips as if he was a small child who wasn't allowed to get candy, "You're so demanding." he spoke in a joking tone. Nevertheless sitting up straight and facing his friend. Once again feeling his hand getting yanked forward by the younger. Looking down to see he had grabbed basically the whole medicine cabinet, which they kept everything but medicine in. A small snort coming from the older seeing his friend struggle to wrap his knuckles, "you're doing a shit job at that, Travis." he commented. Though he did appreciate it. 

"Shut up, you could've gotten killed, dude. That was stupid of you." The curly haired muttered under his breath. He felt terrible, now his best friend was hurt because of him. 

The older gently nudged his shoulder, "you should see the other guy," A small chuckle warming up the room at his own dumb dad joke. Getting into another set of giggles as he saw Travis roll his eyes. "Come on! I'm funny as fuck, dude!" He laughed, getting a small chuckle out of his friend. Which was good enough for him. 

"plus, it doesn't even hurt, i've fallen off my skateboard and gotten more beat up than this." He reassured his friend, giving another warm smile to really drive his point home. As he said that Travis pulled a little too tight while he was wrapping his hand making Cooper wince and nearly push him away, "ow??" He said with a bit of a fake pout. For the extra pity points.

Travis rolled his eyes once again, obviously he had pulled it tight of purpose, "My point exactly, stupid." He couldn't help but laugh. 

"You just want to see me in pain."

"never."

"then why did you do that, bitch!"

"It's funny!"

"It's so not funny."

They went on about bickering like siblings, laughing their asses off about whatever the fuck came into the conversation. Just two dickheads finding comfort in each others presence. The night may have started off bad but they managed to make it through. Ending off the long day with two bowls of ice cream, blankets and bad movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really getting it, i have never been this motivated to write before. Thank you sm for everyone giving suggestions / requests im having so much fun and I love you guys :D  
> also im sorry these last two have been shorter !! :)


	5. 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲 ┊tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song ; Apple Pie by The Scary Jokes
> 
> Pairing ; none, centered around Tubbo 
> 
> Prompt ; This is another vent, i have not been feeling good, kinda took a big break and im so sorry !!! ugh i dont know why ive been feeling such big writers block. ill probably disappear from this again for awhile, school is kicking my ass !! but !!! i am working on so many one shots and I also have a schlattbur kingdom story starting and i am very excited for it :(!! so im sorry if ,, i take a while to update :c !! thank u for understanding <3 this is a short but i just wanted to get something out sigh, i feel like i say that every time but blegh anyways .. working on longer ones !!! 
> 
> \-- !!big tw//cw depersonalization, manipulation, (mental) abuse, hallucinations, maybe more !! --

It was nice, finally getting out again and not being in fear for his life. Things were actually looking up for him, not just himself, for everyone, really. Snowchester being his new home with someone he considered a good friend, Jack Manifold. The nukes weren't really needed, but he still kept them. Locked away. Dream was in the high security prison and Tommy got his discs back. Everything seemed fine. It seemed as if all the bad guys were stopped, but in the back on his mind he knew it wouldn't stay this quiet for long. The chaos was attracted to them it seemed, he tried not to get too comfortable. But, nevertheless it was nice to have some sort of a break. 

Walking out of his finished home he felt the snow dent under his brown fuzzy boots. Humming under his breath as he scanned the area he officially called home. It really was a beautiful place, the color of the dark oak and stone bricks contrasting from the clean white perfectly. Moving backwards to get a better look at the whole scene, a smile showing off how proud he was, formed on his pink lips. Tilting his head to the side as he brought his two gloved hands up in front of his face, pushing out his thumb and pointer finger on both. Twisting his wrists to form a fake frame. Staring at the few buildings that were up. Satisfied with the place.

Ripped from his thoughts he heard the small greeting of the other resident of the village, "hey, Tubbo!" Jacks voice rang through the youngers ears. Turning his body to face him, "What're you lookin' at?" The eighteen year old asked.

"Just.. the scenery, I suppose." He responded, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "I can finally look at it without having the stress of the world on my shoulders, it's nice." A small laugh came from his chest, shrinking in on himself. The words felt like they should be true, but in the back of his mind he couldn't trust them. 

The tallers face was something Tubbo wasn't use to seeing from him. It was what looked to be sympathy, but behind the red and blue lenses of his glasses Tubbo swears he could see him roll his eyes. "I guess you really haven't had a chance to take it in." Jack spoke, rubbing his left arm. A quick laugh came past his lips, "We did a pretty damn good job, huh?" He edged on. Knocking the smaller in the side with his elbow. Earning a nod from the brunette. "Anyways." Swiftly changing the subject, he continued, "Have you seen Tommy around?" The dangerous intent of his words hidden by a friendly tone. 

Quickly Tubbo shook his head, "nope, not since yesterday." his arms crossing over his chest now. Seeming to not be able to keep himself from moving around. Shifting from heel to toe. Speaking of Tommy, he wanted to talk to him. 

A sigh came from the other, his posture changing ever so slightly, signaling he was disappointed. Jack nodded, "alright, well. If you see him around, can you tell him I've been lookin' for him?" That was the last thing the other said to him before patting his shoulder and walking off. 

"aye aye captain." Tubbo told him, giving a smile before heading off on his own. Walking along the wooden path that lead out of Snowchester. Counting each step he took, feeling the breeze hit his face, guessing there would be a storm. His cheek turning red from the cold, to avoid it worsening he pressed the lower half of his face into his jacket. Covering him like a mask, already starting to feel better. 

The cold didn't last long, thankfully. Soon enough he was out of Snowchester and on the main path, prime path as tommy called it. His soggy boots turned the wood a darker shade as the snow melted. He got lost in watching his foot prints form he didn't even realize how far he had walked. Only stopping when he heard the familiar sound of cat, his head jerking up to see Tommy. Sitting on their bench, the jukebox set up right beside him. His arm slung along the back of the seat. His ears perked up as he noticed him. His tail starting to wag as he got closer to his best friend. "Tommy!" He cheered, going to sit next to the younger. 

The blondes eyes lit up at the sight of the shorter, "Big T!" He threw his arm around the others neck. Bringing his fist into his hair ruffling it up a bit. Earning protests mixed with laughter from Tubbo. "How's it going!" He voice boomed as he eventually detached from him. 

It was so natural for them, yet its been so long since they could just be kids. It was refreshing. Pushing Tommys shoulder slightly, letting his laughter die down, "It's going.. good, for once." He laughed slowly. Brushing his hair back down. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked, picking at one particularly annoying hang nail. 

The taller shrugged his shoulder, leaning back into the hard wood of the bench. Staring out, lining all the eggs infection with his eyes. "Waiting for you, I guess." He pondered, his lanky legs crossing at the ankles. Starting to hum along with the beat of cat. The answer wasn't necessary troubling at face value, but for some odd reason the way he said it made Tubbo stir in his seat. 

Wind was picking up, sending shivers along his pale skin. Shivering a bit, he let out a forced, awkward laugh, "Heh.. yeah. Um, anyways." Desperately trying to steer away from this conversation. Thinking of anything to say, remembering back to his talk with Jack. "Oh! Um, Jack said he was looking for you." Happy with himself for changing the topic. 

Tommys mood seemed to deviate, "Oh really? Huh, I'll have to catch up with him later." He smiled. "It feels nice not having to worry about grown men fucking up my life anymore." His words came out in what seemed like a content sigh. Tubbo noticed how he relaxed after saying that. 

Humming in agreement, "Speaking of not having to worry about grown men fucking up things, got any big plans since Dream is locked up?" The casual conversation is something he missed. Not talking about war or fighting. Just being with his best friend. 

Tommy opened his mouth to speak but it was like he froze almost, as if he was an old computer and he was simply buffering. 

"You really think I'm gone? You seriously are fucked up." That voice sent a shiver down his spine, he thought he was hearing things in all honesty. Quickly Tubbo turned in his place, seeing the man he never wished to see again. Dream stood in all his terrifying glory right in front of him. The shorter of the two opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to dig in his brain to find the right words, any words. The mask on the fuckers face was breaking, you could just barely see the shit eating grin peaking from under it. "Oh come on now, we both fucking know this isn't real." His voice was harsh but his words were harsher. They cut through Tubbo like a freshly sharpened knife. 

Quickly trying to grab at anything around him, to ground himself, "what.. what does that mean." He croaked, cowering at the sight of him. The sound of Cat was distorting, it sounded more like Mellohi at this point. The older started to walk towards him, setting off Tubbos fight or flight. Turning his head trying to see if Tommy was seeing the same thing. But what he saw was not his best friend, his eyes were buttons like he was out of Coraline or something. His mouth sewed up into a smile, he looked as if he was a doll. That was enough to make him scream, falling off the bench. Tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. "what- what did you do to Tommy!" He sobbed. Locking eyes with the eyes of Dreams mask. 

A chuckle came from deep inside the man, it took over all Tubbos hearing. It was consuming him. Everything around him was slipping away into black. Trying to hard to hold onto the grass under him, Dream was edging closer and it was breaking him. Watching as his best friend of years got sucked into the void. He curled himself into a ball. Squeezing his eyes shut, hearing dreams words right against his ear, "You made it up. It's not real." He wanted to scream. To tell him it wasn't true. Anything. But it was all caught behind his sobs. 

Tears were at this point pouring down his face, pulling at his hair as he kept his eyes shut tight. Dreams voice ringing through his ear, the only thing he could do to try and make it stop was scream. Scream loud. As loud as he could. 

When he felt like he was going to suffocate he felt himself being shaken. His eyes shot open, what he was met with was the concerned face of a blonde man. Tubbo quickly pushed his hands away from him, tears staining his rosy cheeks. "Tubbo? Hey.. hey, calm down. You're okay." It was Dreams voice. It made him want to start crying again.

"Get away from me!" The brunette cried. He kept repeating it over and over. Feeling himself getting pulled into strong arms. He let himself be held, he felt too tired to fight. Tears streaming from his eyes, "Where's Tommy. I want Tommy." He mumbled into Dreams chest. 

He felt himself being detached from the older, looking right into concerned eyes, "Who's Tommy?" Hearing those words made his stomach twist, a sick laugh coming from him. Pushing off of who was suppose to be Dream. Kicking his feet to get him to back off. 

Pressing his back against a light grey wall, decorated in pictures. Scanning the room he was in, seeing a small blonde doll, two button eyes, sewed smile, and signature red and white shirt. It hurt his head, he had to be real. He has to be. "Dream don't play with me like that, where the fuck am I." He suddenly asked, rubbing his eyes. 

The mans eyebrows pushed together in confusion, "Who's dream? We've went over this, Tubbo. My name is Clay." The blonde, Clay, sounded tired. Annoyed he has to go over it again, probably. The younger of the two shook his head. His brain was foggy, this couldn't be real. It was a dream. He just wanted Tommy. 

He was about to start arguing again but his eye caught on the tallers shirt, little patch read 'Dreams Daycare' Next to those words was a smiley face. Quickly he stood from the bed he had been on. Looking down at the Doll that resembled Tommy, biting at his bottom lip. It couldn't be real. Tommy was real, it was all real. It had to be. 

"You alright in here, Clay?" Swiftly Tubbo turned to see who was at the door, instantly recognizing the man. Schlatt. He nearly fell over at the sight of him. He was suppose to be dead. 

Clay nodded in response, "Yeah, I think Tubbo just had a bad dream, woke up crying." He told the man. Who gave Tubbo a forced sympathetic smile before walking off. 

Nothing he knew was real. His best friend wasn't real. His whole world wasn't real. Was this even real? He fell to his knees, just wanting to go back. Grabbing the doll holding it close to his chest. It was all he had. No more talks, no more banters, nothing. The last thing he got to say to him meant nothing. He would give the world to go back even for a moment to spend just a little more time with his best friend. 

Small tears fell from his eyes, Clay attempted to comfort him but was nearly no help at all. 

His world was over, he would have to build himself up all over again. It was something he was never ready to do. So many things left unsaid. But, he guessed it wouldn't have mattered. It still would've been nice to get closure. that's all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god im so sorry that was so sloppy at the ending, i was up all night and just gave up. but hey besties :) i hope ur doing well!! I give u a kiss mwah. i didnt read over this so it might be very bad butttt kiss kiss


End file.
